


This Time

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Kissing, Love, M/M, Male - Freeform, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from anon: can you please do a piero/Ignazio Drabble were Ignazio is insanely in love with piero and piero finds out, and then he starts growing feelings for Ignazio and Ignazio thinks he's not in love with him but he pity's him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

Prompt from anon: can you please do a piero/Ignazio Drabble were Ignazio is insanely in love with piero and piero finds out, and then he starts growing feelings for Ignazio and Ignazio thinks he's not in love with but he pity's him.

This Time

I understand that ceased only when my lungs began to ache. I try to step back to take a sip of air. Piero finally pulls his lips away from mine. But only for a moment, and then with even greater passion he starts to kiss me again. 

After collecting the remains of oxygen in my brain, I understood what was happening. Piero was kissing me.

I push him away. 

" Piero, stop. I told you you don't have to do it. Me, I do not need this from you. - I lied, lying to him and myself. Although this was part of the truth. I don't need pity from this kiss. Because I need the whole Piero, and i know he will soon regret it. 

He raises his hands from the bottom to the top and starts stroking my head, fingering the strands of my hair,with his thin fingers. 

\- You are very cute and beautiful. You know, your eyes are good, they are always full with so much love. Igna, give me this at least a couple of moments. I need this. You want to refuse me? 

And again, he drove my mind on the verge . His lips were so insistently asked to respond to kindness. Begin did not dare answer. So unusual feel like our mix of breath, bodies merge in strong arms.

 

"I love you Ignazio." He mutters ever so lowly.

Again he kissed me. I think I'm having a stroke . I have long could not believe what I just heard. But his hands, his kisses inspired hope in my heart. 

We did not utter a word, until the morning we spent in the euphoria of new sensations. It turns out there's nothing better than to be hold in the hands of a loved one, meet with him everyday.  
I don't know what caused,my friend ,to change his mind.But I will try to do everything, no matter what he wont regret this,he responded back to my feelings. He will be the happiest person. I will do everything for him. And if he wanted, I'd give him my heart sooner. Piero just needed to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts (pignazio) please! I only do drabbles!


End file.
